


My Girl • Lily Evans

by snufflesandbambi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Jegulus, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marlene is a raging lesbian, No Sex, Smut, Switch Lily Evans, Top Remus Lupin, barty crouch jr is ace but likes to tease people cuz its funny, dorlene, lily and marlene definitely hooked up at some point, lily is bisexual, peter is in a relationship with food, snape is a bitch, snape slander allowed, we don't like snivellus in this household, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesandbambi/pseuds/snufflesandbambi
Summary: Maia Williams is a werewolf.Maia Williams - former Snakebinder Academy student from Australia and werewolf- transfers to Hogwarts for her 6th year. When Maia meets the Marauders her life is flipped! Is there really someone like her at school? What is so special about this Lilypad that Potter keeps talking about?--------*smut warnings will be put if you are uncomfortable with that stuff (easy to skip)*will include: wolfstar💕, jegulus? idk, le$bean marls, and actually everyone is pretty gay in this so 😅💀not good at descriptions but pls read💀
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Original Character(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey. I'm Amber. this is a new fanfic that is lily evans x fem oc  
> Enjoy!

Susan and Lucas Williams were adamant that their daughter transfers out of Snakebinder Academy after the Headmaster - Professor Cody Fowler - reported that Maia had been hexed after being seen kissing another girl by a fellow student.

Susan was furious that someone would make such a foul statement about her gorgeous little girl. Whereas Lucas was disgusted that someone would take such cruel actions against his daughter. So they applied to Hogwarts, fearing that further comments may be made and actions are taken if Maia were to enrol at Beauxbatons.

Maia's mother - Susan Williams née Miller - was a muggle woman from Melbourne, Australia. When she was 18, a strange young man named Lucas Williams entered the library at which she worked. The second he laid eyes on her he was infatuated by the beauty standing behind the front desk. Susan however took a while before she warmed up to Lucas.

After 2 years of dating, Susan accused him of hiding something from her. That was when he finally told her he was a wizard and that when they first met he had just graduated from Snakebinder Academy. Susan was terrified at first, called him names and broke up with him. They would never have gotten back together if it wasn't for the news that Susan received at the doctor's office several weeks later. She was pregnant with little baby Maia. When Lucas found out he immediately proposed. Susan, terrified about the thought of having a witch in her womb and having to deal with her alone, agreed. Soon after they married they moved into a small house in Sydney in the bush and began their life as father, mother, and daughter.

Susan spent the first 5 years of Maia's life praying that Maia was a Squib - a term her husband had informed her meant non-magic witch/wizard. That was the closest her daughter would ever get to normal so she prayed as hard as she could. But no such luck. On Maia's 5th birthday, she displayed her first signs of magic!

Her mother and father were arguing, again, so she began crying and accidentally knocked her cup off of her highchair. She was terrified that her mother and father would be cross so she held her breath, waiting for the sound of plastic on wood. But it never came. She peered down and saw the cup levitating. Little baby Maia started clapping and cheering. Her parents stopped arguing and turned to face their daughter, noticing the cup in midair.

Lucas cheered and swept his daughter out of her chair and began dancing with Maia in his arms. Susan however was petrified and ran out of the house. Lucas placed Maia on the ground and ran out the front door. There had recently been news about werewolf attacks in Sydney and Lucas feared for his wife's safety. Maia slowly stood up and walked outside to where her parents were, but couldn't see them. She could only see the full moon hanging in the sky.

Maia continued walking further into the bush to find her parents. After 5 minutes of walking, she heard a low growl. Standing a few metres away from her was a werewolf. Her father had told her about them and that they were not to be feared. Lucas believed that werewolves were just as human as wizards. However, in his quest to raise his daughter unprejudiced, he failed to mention the dangers of a werewolf in their Wolf form.

A big smile spread across Maia's face as she ran to greet her new friend. But the werewolf howled, preparing to attack the girl. Maia, thinking it was a game, started howling too. As her howls grew louder, the werewolf's growls grew lower. While the girl began laughing at her new favourite game, the Wolf leapt at her and sunk their teeth into her hip that was exposed by her dress that had slipped up when she fell. Maia's howls soon turned to screams as her father approached the scene.

"MAIA!", he yelled, stunning the Wolf before running to grab his daughter. She was bleeding profusely and Lucas's tears soon mixed with her blood as he carried her back to the cottage where his wife was waiting. Susan screamed loudest out of the three and turned to run up the stairs and lock herself in her room.

"Maia. Hey baby, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. I promise," Lucas whispered, cleaning his daughter and stitching her up. "Swear on your hair?" Maia whispered back, shaking from both blood loss and fear. "I swear on my hair," he laughed, tugging a bunch of his hair. Soon both father and daughter were laughing despite the recent events.

That night Lucas Williams swore to himself that he would protect his daughter no matter what. He would protect her from hateful people, he would protect her from herself, he would make sure that Maia Williams was loved no matter what. He would steal the moon for her if he could but he couldn't and the only thing that he could do was be there for her. So that's what he did. Everyone full moon he locked her in the basement - charmed so she couldn't escape and others couldn't enter until the moon went back into hiding. He healed her after every full moon and took care of her always. When Maia was accepted at Snakebinder, he moved himself and his wife to Southern Australia - close to the school - so he could continue looking after his daughter every month.

Not even a week after Maia was bitten, her mother discovered the wonderful properties of silver and its amazing effects on werewolves. Susan Williams was disgusted by her half breed daughter and - when Lucas was away at work - made sure to show Maia just how pathetic she was.

Despite her mother's efforts at discouraging her, Maia was perfectly happy with her lycanthropy. Sure it hurt like hell on the full moons, and she had enough scars to last a lifetime (both moon and mother related), and everyone who finds out hates her (besides her father) she just doesn't care. She has her dad and that was enough for her to know that she truly wasn't a monster. For how could a good person stay in the company of a monster and not turn evil themselves? Lucas Williams remained a good person after Maia was bitten so therefore, Maia was a good person. And she will never forget that.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

September 1st 1977 - Platform 9 3/4

~~~~~

Maia walked through Kings Cross Station with her father - her mother choosing to remain in Australia rather than send her daughter off to her new school. Maia was shaking slightly and when her father noticed he immediately pulled her out of the way of oncoming travellers and into a small alcove.

"Are you ner-", Lucas started, knowing his daughter was stressing out about her new "housing conditions", but Maia quickly interrupted him. "I kissed a girl," she stated, eyebrows furrowed, nervous for her father's reaction. Lucas looked down at his daughter with kind eyes and smiled sweetly at her and said, "I know, baby". Maia looked up at her father, shocked at to how he could possibly know, but before she could speak, her father hugged her. "I know. I don't care. So what? You like girls? That's perfectly fine!", he whisper yelled. "But what if I like boys too?", Maia said quietly, looking down at her feet. "Then more fun for you," he told her before breaking away from the hug, "but for now you need to get yourself on that train". Maia rolled her eyes bf turned her head, attempting to hide the tears that were rolling down her face. "Okay I'm going I'm going," she sniffled, making her way towards the barrier. Hogwarts here I come, she thought.

~~~~~

"Everyone watch out! Sirius Black is on the loose!" screamed a messy-haired bespectacled boy. The boy ran through the platform barrier followed by three others. A boy with scars, a boy with mousy hair, and a boy with raven hair and grey eyes. The group ran around Platform 9 3/4 for a good few minutes before boarding the train.

"Moons! Hey Moonyyyy! Moony darling!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed, clutching his heart and feigning heartbreak that his best friend- and long term crush - wasn't answering him. He walked into their compartment only to notice why the other boys had gone so quiet.

There was a girl sleeping in their compartment. The rest of the boys sat around her while the raven-haired boy walking right up to her sleeping body. "Rise and shine princess," he sang, clapping his hands in front of her face. The girl muttered under her breath, still asleep, and suddenly the raven-haired boy lost his raven hair. He gasped, horrified that his luscious hair had been stolen and squeezed into the space between the wall and the scarred boy. "Save me Moony. Save me from this evil sorceress," he pleaded, hiding his bald head under the other boy's arm.

"Serves you right for waking a lady," the girl muttered quietly, so quietly in fact that the boys almost didn't hear her but they did. Three out of the four boys burst out laughing. "James Potter," the bespectacled boy announced, sticking out his hand. The girl took it and replied, "Maia Williams". The mousy haired boy gaped at the girl and stuttered, "You- you- you're- you're- you- you are-". The scarred boy spoke for him, "You're Australian". Maia nodded her head and asked sarcastically, "How'd you figure that one out?". The boy shook his head smiling and stuck out his hand for Maia saying, "Remus Lupin. Oh and that's Peter, Peter Pettigrew". Maia hummed, shaking his hand, and mumbled under breath, "Wolf Wolf". This caused James to once again burst out laughing.

"And you are?", Maia asked the bald boy. "Sirius Black," he answered grumpily. Maia nodded. "Nice to meet you boys," she said.

~~~~~

Maia's POV  
James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius seemed nice. Although Potter wouldn't shut up about this girl, Lily Evans. She sounded nice enough but it was getting annoying really quickly. "Oi Prongs! Shut it!" Remus groaned, slumping in his chair with a book in his lap. "Sorry Moony", James whispered. I'm glad that Remus intervened with his obsessive rants about the fiery girl. The full moon is in a week and my head is killing me.

The compartment is silent for all of 37 seconds before said fiery girl knocked on our door. James runs a hand through his hair, at which I roll my eyes, before he opens the door with an enthusiastic, "GOOD MORNING MY PRECIOUS SWEET GORGEOUS AMAZING INTELLIGENT LILYPAD!". Fuck that boy is so obsessed, and over a simple girl?

I look up to find the Lily Evans already staring at me. She really is stunning, but I mean she probably isn't as perfect as Potter described her. "Lily. Lily Evans," she says to me with a smirk on her face, holding out her hand. I tuck a piece of hair behind my hair before reaching out the grasp her hand in mine, "Maia. Maia Williams". Our hands stay clasped around each other for a moment longer than what was probably normal but its fi- okay fuck maybe Potter has a point about this girl.

Lily Evans. Long red hair draped around her shoulders effortlessly. Green eyes with hints of blue and yellow, kind of what it looks like when you are underwater looking up to see the sun shining down on you through the water. Black turtleneck. Black leggings. Black boots. A smug smirk etched onto her face as she looks at me. Gorgeous. Absolutely spectacular.

"Oi Williams", Sirius calls out to me, making me realise that I had been staring a little too long. I can't blush, but if I could, I'm sure I would be as red as a fucking capsicum. "Uh yeah yeah sorry. Zoned out for a little bit. What are we talking about?" I ask sheepishly. Fucking hell why am I so nervous?! I sound pathetic. Remus chuckles knowingly while staring at his book. "I was just saying that we will be arriving soon. You should change into your robes now. Also, I couldn't pass up the chance to see Potter make a fool of himself", Lily replies, laughing. Her laugh is contagious. Amazing. Bloody breathtaking. Shit. I'm fucking whipped and I've talked to her for all of 2 minutes. The boys (minus James) crack up laughing. "Unfortunately you've missed a good few hours of just that", I respond, still laughing. Lily nods, "Such a pity. Anyways, I suppose I'll see you in the Hall. See you later". She turns on her heel and leaves making me let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Fuck.


	3. Crikey, Snowy, and Hoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing. Idk I'm Aussie so I swear a lot. I tried to limit the swear words but there will be some in there. Idk if this is really a trigger warning but a warning I guess if you don't like my foul disgusting language. (not tryna be rude or anything)

After Maia and the marauders got off the Hogwarts Express, Maia was led by Hagrid to the enchanted boats where she would travel across the lake to the castle with the first years. She was thrilled to be starting at Hogwarts as she had already made more friends on the train than she had when she attended Snakebinder for five years. "Ms Williams?", a tall - rather attractive if you asked Maia - woman called out. "Here!", Maia had to shout to be heard over the nervous chatter of the first years. "Good evening, dear. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. I understand that you may be nervous starting at a new school in your sixth year, but just so you know, we are aware of the incident at your last school and fully intend to deal out punishments to anyone who may bother you," Professor McGonagall spoke with a kind smile and warm eyes that made Maia feel instantly welcome. "Bother me for being a werewolf or for being queer?" Maia chuckled. McGonagall, however, looked horrified and brought the girl into a hug. "Listen here, Ms Williams. You will forever be welcome at Hogwarts, no matter if you are queer, a werewolf, a vampire, or even a bloody hippogriff. Hogwarts is a safe place... most of the time". Maia smiled at the woman's speech but quickly pulled out of the hug. "And about your lycanthropy. You will find Professor Dumbledore after dinner in his office - I'm sure you can find someone to show you where it is - and just so you know, the headmaster is a fan of sherbet lemons," McGonagall winked. Maia laughed, confused at her last statement, as the professor began to pull her into the castle.

"You will be sorted before the first years. Now for the exciting part, the houses. There is Gryffindor - we value bravery and loyalty - then there is Hufflepuff - the house that may seem warm and friendly, which they are, but I would advise you now to never offend someone that they care about - and then there is Ravenclaw - they value wisdom and knowledge, a fascinating group of people I must say - and finally Slytherin - cunning, ambitious, intelligent, some may say prejudiced but never judge someone based on their house, you'll find that all houses have their share of good and bad pupils," McGonagall finished as we walked to the door of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall smiled at Maia and said, "Good luck, dear. Hogwarts is lucky to have you". 

Just as she finished the doors swung wide open and the professor led Maia to the front of the Hall. Students were whispering amongst themselves, excited at the prospect of a new older student. Maia Williams was a lot of things but overbearingly confident - a trait taken on by 2/4 of the marauders - was not one of those things. However, she did catch the eye of the one and only Lily Evans and winked at her. Was that a blush rising on Evans' cheeks? No, it couldn't be, Maia thought. She turned her eyes to the marauders, who were all giving her a thumbs up. She rose her eyebrows at them, took a deep breath, and mouthed I am going to kill myself. Peter stood up in alarm, taking her comment literally, whereas James and Sirius burst out laughing, leaving Remus snickering behind his hand, slowly edging away from the group as to not be seen associating with the idiots that he called his family by the professors. "Mr Pettigrew, if you would return to your seat please. I am sure that whatever prank that you and Professor McGonagall's boys are up to can wait until after the feast," Professor Dumbledore remarked, not bothering to hide the amusement on his face.

As Maia got to the front of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall picked up a mangled old witch's hat from the stool, gesturing for her to take a seat. Maia took a deep breath, closed her eyes, turned around to face the rest of the school, and sat down at her seat. Ah a new student. Maia Williams, huh. A lot of trauma, perfect candidate for Slytherin. Both Maia and the hat chuckled, amused at it's words. A great mind, loyal, brave- Maia scoffed at the hat's comment. Brave! Kind-hearted as well. A see a whole lot of sarcasm as well. Let's see not Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff, close but not exactly Gryffindor either. Better be... "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out to the Hall. The students at the table lined in green and silver applauded their new housemate as she stood up. Maia looked from the Slytherin table to the marauders and Lily. She shrugged and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting in between Peter and James. They looked at her startled as to why she had sat down at their table, while Remus just laughed while shaking his head. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Maia turned her head to look at him. He looked her in the eye and nodded over to the Slytherin table. "Oh! Now?" she asked the headmaster. He smirked and nodded. Maia stood up, waved goodbye to her Gryffindor friends, and made her way over to the green and silver table. Her housemates looked shocked and some turned their backs on her completely. All but two students...

Maia's POV

"Regulus Black," the first boy said, smiling and sticking out his hand. I shook it and replied, "Maia Williams". I was so fucking embarrassed at what I had just done a few minutes ago. I mean what kind of idiot does that?! Of course, you have to sit with your house! That must seem perfectly logical to literally anyone else. Ugh!!! Maybe the werewolf shit messed with my head. I laughed to myself. "What's so funny?" Regulus asked, smirking at me. Fuck! Shit! Ah! "Wait, you're related to Sirius Black right?", I asked. Raven hair, grey eyes. Shit, he is a carbon copy of Sirius - except with softer features. I'm guessing that Sirius was the rebellious sibling, not surprising. "Ah yes. I noticed you were friends with my dear brother," he remarked. I laughed, "Yeah. Didn't exactly like me at first, but I'm sure we'll be close friends in no time," especially if Evans hangs around with that lot. No! Shut up! Not everything is about Lily bloody Evans. She's probably straight. Somehow, not everyone is attracted to girls and you just need to accept that. My train of thought was interrupted by the second boy. "Barty Crouch Jr", he said as he stuck out his hand. He is quieter than Regulus but he seems nice. I shook his hand as I said, "Maia Williams". 

~~~~~~~~  
I make a reference to an Aussie kids show that didn't air in the '70s but I don't care, ima just pretend it did   
~~~~~~~~

Regulus, Barty, and I talked to each other as the first years were sorted and I have come to the conclusion that Regulus Arcturus Black is in love with James Fleamont Potter. "No! I am not. Shut up," Regulus whisper-yelled as he threw a chicken leg at my head. I caught it in my mouth and winked, taking a bite of the chicken and putting it back on my plate, "Sure sure, Snowy". The boys looked at each other, clearly confused at the nickname. "You have white powder on your lips from the Turkish delight," I laughed, "I would have called you a cooked cunt but I didn't think you'd be impressed". Barty snorted as Regulus' mouth dropped open. "Snowy it is then", Regulus retorted. Barty giggled - like he actually fucking giggled. "Do me! Do me!", the boy yelled, loud enough for the rest of the hall to hear and turn their heads towards us. "Not right here, Hoot! At least wait till we get to our dorms, you foul child," I cackled. I could hear the marauders gasps from here, which only made me laugh harder. "Hoot?", Barty asked, confused. "Oh right, you guys don't have that here. Um in Australia there is a kids show called Giggle and Hoot. In case you missed it, you have giggled approximately 5 times since the start of the feast. I thought it was funny. Soooo, therefore by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Snowy and Hoot". I stood up from my seat and took a dramatic bow before bursting out laughing and practically collapsing back into my seat. "Ok then, Crikey," Snowy replied. I turned to him, confused. "Crikey? You know? Australian slang," he said, doing his best Aussie accent - not that good by the way. Once again I burst out laughing, along with Snowy and Hoot. "All right, all right. Order! Order!", Hoot said, banging his cup on the table to get our attention before raising it in the air, "To Crikey, Snowy, and Hoot!". Regulus and I raised a cups into the air and replied by shouting out, "To Crikey, Snowy, and Hoot!".


	4. Slytherin Common Room

Maia's POV

Reg, Barty, and I just exited the hall. "Oi Williams!", I heard Potter call out from opposite the corridor. I sighed as the marauders made their way over to us - well at least Peter and James were, Sirius was busy trying to stop Remus from picking at the scar on his face. "Yeah, Potter?". Remus and Sirius make their way over to us when they realise they were left behind. "Made friends with the slimy snakes, huh? Aw, couldn't make friends with some nice boys in our year", he asked. Reg and Barty snickered at the nickname, knowing that they had called the Gryffindors so much worse. "If you mean Snivellus, then I'll pass. But I honestly don't know what you're talking about. How could I ever be friends with people as filthy as Snowy and Hoot?!", I yelled out dramatically. "Oi Crikey. Shut up," Barty laughed. The marauders looked at each other with confused faces. "Nicknames. Now go on. Something about slimy snakes?", I pushed them to continue. Remus just laughed and replied, "Prongs was just joking. Crikey suits you but unfortunately, we must call you something different so that you know when we call your name that it's the best person in the world plus 3 idiots wanting to speak with you,". I cackled at Remus' comment. "Ok then, Moony. What would you suggest?", I picked up on the nicknames that they called each other; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Remus' eyes widened and he scratched his neck, which happened to have a long scar on it. Sirius noticed and swatted Remus' hand away, "No. Keep your hands on me, not on your scars". A smirk grew on Remus' face and he turned to whisper something in Sirius' ear.

"There is only a week until the full moon. Don't tempt me, Black", Remus whispered low and rough, so low that no one but Sirius heard him - and Maia thanks to her heightened werewolf senses. Maia scoffs quietly. Sirius tensed up, a blush rises up his neck. Remus smirks, winks at Sirius as he turns to go back to Gryffindor Tower. "Later, Maia!", he shouts over his shoulder. Sirius blushes deeply before coughing out, "Uh I've got to go get drunk. Can't turn up to the first class of the year sober now can I?", before running in the direction of the kitchens. "Oi save some for us you filthy dog!" James shouts, nudging Peter in the ribs. I turn to look at Barty and he raises his eyebrows as if to say, "We are definitely annoying Snowy about this later". I nod, laughing at Regulus' confused glances. "Well, just wanting to apologise on behalf of the Sorting Hat for putting you in Slytherin with Snivellus,", James says, "We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Hopefully we've got some of the same classes.". Peter nods and both Gryffindor boys leave. 

When Reg, Barty, and I get to the now-empty Slytherin common room, we sit on the couch before Regulus lets out a long sigh. "Okay, what's with the amused glances? Does dear Crikey over here have a crush on my beloved brother or something?", Regulus squints his eyes at me. I laugh out loud, "Sorry to disappoint you but sadly you will not get the chance to have me as your gorgeous, intelligent, confident, modest, overall magnificent sister-in-law. Unfortunately, my eyes are on someone a little more female.". Barty snickers, "What? You fancy, Pettigrew? Oh, you poor thing!". I shove Barty off the couch as the three of us burst out laughing. "Not quite,", I manage to spit out. "Oh and it wouldn't be lovely Miss Evans that couldn't keep her eyes off you at dinner now would it?", Regulus smirks. I look Regulus dead in the eye as I say, "The only reason you know that is because you couldn't keep your eyes off of Mr James "I support gay people, I am only an incredibly supportive ally and definitely nothing more" Potter was sitting near her.". Regulus presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek, slightly grinning, before dropping the cool demeanour by saying, "Wait- what do you mean by that?". Barty and I look at each other with unbelieving eyes. "You seriously can't think that James Fleamont Potter is straight?!", I whisper-yell. Regulus looks between us and says, "I know he is straight.". I place a hand on Reg's shoulder and say, "Oh Snowy, I know my kind. I know an overly confident but also really awkward "mum friend" bisexual when I see one." Barty can't muffle his laughter anymore and collapses onto the floor. "Oh shut up," Reg says, trying - and failing - to hide his smile. 

Third Person POV

"Hey, new kid!", a seventh year named Oreyn Fox, whom Maia had been introduced to at dinner, called out. Maia turned her head towards him while Regulus and Barty just snickered, knowing what was about to happen. Maia raised her eyebrows, encouraging Oreyn to continue. "It's a tradition for all first-years to go through initiation. Since it is your first year here at ol' Hoggy Warts, you have to participate as well,", the boy grinned. Maia nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "All right,". Barty patted her on the back, "If you die, Crikey... Well I'm taking your stuff.". Maia slightly tensed at the words before deciding that Barty was just being a prick. 

"All right young ones. Listen up. Slytherin initiation. We might not be arrogant fuckers, but that doesn't mean we don't know how to have some fun. Now we must say our thanks to our Slytherin ancestors who started this tradition and gave us the Tunnel,", all of the first-years whispered amongst themselves before being silenced by an older Slytherin's glares, "The Tunnel? What is that, you might ask. Well, to put it simply, is a tunnel. Yeah sorry, we're not Ravenclaws, we don't name our shit like a riddle or something interestingly vague. It's a tunnel. It leads to a trapdoor that is connected to the Black Lake and is sealed off by magic so that water can't get in, and to a door that leads to another tunnel towards the Forbidden Forest, also sealed by magic for obvious reasons. So, plan of attack... I will lead you down the Tunnel, I will show you how to cast Amicitiam Nostram, you will cast it, you will either find the urge to go through the trapdoor or the other door. If you feel like you are being pulled towards the trapdoor I cast the bubble-head charm on you, then you go down the tunnel, open the trap door, get in the water, one animal approach you, put your hands up in front of your face, the animal will approach your further, and then you cast the spell Nobis Signum, then a small mark will appear on your side of your left index finger. If you feel like you are being pulled towards the other door, you will go through it on your own, into the Forbidden forest. An animal will approach you, you will bow, the animal will signal for you to approach it further, you will cast the spell Nobis Signum and a small mark will appear on your left index finger. Any questions?". The first-years and Maia look at him incredulously. "Uh yeah. One, what's the fucking point? Two, what does the mark spell shit do?", Maia asks pointedly. Oreyn laughs, "The mark spell shit leads you to your Hexoda. Your Hexoda is your- well, basically it's your animal guardian thing. Think Patronus type shit but like a real animal. Except just because you have a similar Hexoda to someone, it doesn't mean they're your soulmate. And the mark just signifies your connection. Cool?", Oreyn explains. "Cool,", Maia says, confused yet satisfied at the answer. "Now come this way and form a line...".

Maia noticed that the entrance to The Tunnel is behind the fireplace that can only be accessed by tapping a certain tile in the fireplace and saying the spell Fugium. Maia makes her way to the back of the line where Regulus and Barty approach her. "Excited, Crikey?", Regulus asks. "Yeah, I really am actually,", Maia laughs. "You sound like a true Gryffindor,", Barty grins. "Oh bugger off, Hoot!", Maia says, shoving Barty away, and asks, "Anyway, what are you guys' Hexodas?". Reg and Barty both look away. "Come on guys,", Maia pressures them, laughing at their reactions. "Snowy's Hexoda is a Sea Otter,", Barty laughs out. "Hey! Well at least mine isn't a blobfish!", Regulus retorts, "Yours is like this bloody equivalent of Snape.". All three Slytherins laugh at that. 

Eventually its Maia's turn to discover her Hexoda. "All right there newbie?", Oreyn yawns. It was now quite late and the boy was getting pretty tired from all of the trips down The Tunnel and back. Luckily, Maia was the last one. "Just peachy,", Maia replied, begging the stars that her Hexoda wasn't worse than a blobfish. "If you say so", Oreyn says. The two make their way down The Tunnel. Oreyn shows Maia how to cast the spell, "Just like that. Great, you got it", he says, sleepily, "Now just say the incantation. Amicitiam Nostram". Maia does the wand movement as she says, "Amicitiam Nostram". A sort of gold dust appears in front of Maia and leads towards the door that will take her to the Forbidden Forest. "Well, I guess I'll see you back here soon, newbie", Oreyn says, sliding down the wall onto the floor. 

Maia makes her way to the door and slowly opens it. "Hurry up, Princess. We've got classes tomorrow", Oreyn groans. "Okay okay", Maia replies. Maia quickly scurries through the door and down the passageway until she is in front of another door. She opens it and is met by the Forbidden Forest. "Okay, okay cool", she says to herself as she steps out into the cold night air. She closes her eyes and says her next spell over and over again in her head. She opens them abruptly upon hearing an animal treading towards her. "Merlin's tits!", she all but screams. Approaching her now was an Antipodean Opaleye - a dragon native to New Zealand and Australia.

Approaching her now was an Antipodean Opaleye - a dragon native to New Zealand and Australia  
Maia bows cautiously. The Opaleye rolls its neck and huffs creating a ring of fire, circling the two. Maia took that as the sign that Oreyn was talking about and carefully walked closer to the dragon. The Opaleye bowed in Maia's direction and Maia reached out to stroke the dragon's head. Okay, this is definitely cooler than a blobfish, Maia thought. The dragon scoffs. Maia looks up at her Hexoda, "Wait- can you hear my thought?". The dragon nods. Maia is amazed but she suddenly remembers the next spell that she has to cast. "Okay, okay", Maia says to herself. The dragon nudges her and looks directly into her eyes. It was a comforting gesture that calmed the Slytherin down immensely. Maia pointed her wand towards the dragon and says, "Nobis Signum". A small mark appears on the index finger on her left hand. She looks down, studying the mark before she is distracted by the animal in front of her. The Opaleye lifts its wing and shows Maia the same mark that is on her hand. She smiles and thinks, You are my Hexoda. The dragon nods. Well, do you have a name? Maia thinks. The dragon nods and thinks, Vera. Maia smiles. Vera, she thinks, well it is nice to meet you, Vera. But unfortunately, I have to return to the common room. Vera nods, smiling sadly. Goodbye, Maia, Vera thinks.

Maia waves at Vera before exiting the Forbidden Forest and going back down the passageway towards Oreyn. When she arrives at the spot where he is currently sat he asks, "So, what is newbie's Hexoda?". Maia grins widely at him before saying, "An Antipodean Opaleye". Oreyn looks at her confused, "A what?". Maia scoffs, "A dragon, dumbass". Realisation washes over the boy's face and he says, "Holy shit. A dragon? Remind me to never piss you off". 

Maia and Oreyn make their way back to the Slytherin common room. When they step out from behind the fireplace, they are greeted by Regulus and Barty. "I'll leave you to it", Oreyn says before making his way up the boy's staircase. "So... you got a blobfish Hexoda?", Regulus laughs. Barty shoves him saying, "Piss off, Snowy". Maia grins and says, "No actually. A dragon". The boys' faces light up as they simultaneously say, "No way!". Their jaws are practically on the ground and Maia makes her way up the girl's staircase, "Goodnight boys!". The answer her with a good night and make their way up to their own private dorms. 

Maia walks down the corridor until she finds a dorm with her name posted on the front. I love Slytherin, she thinks as she walks into her private dorm. She flops onto the bed, and blacks out as soon as her head hits the pillow.


End file.
